1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to auto-focus technologies and, particularly, to an auto-focus method capable of quickly finding a focus position.
2. Description of Related Art
Auto-focus methods are used in a camera to find a focus position. Global search is one of the auto-focus methods, and searching for the focus position in the entire focus range with the smallest motor steps moving forward. A lens of the camera can be accurately driven to the focus position after the searching. However, this method takes a long time to find the focus position and is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auto-focus method, which can overcome the limitations described.